Merry Christmas?
by Ace Hart Hunter
Summary: Two weeks at Billy's cabin...no adults...mistletoe abounds (blame Trini) includes all rangers from morphin through zeo! R&R please! I need ideas how to continue! rating will most likely go up!


A/N:I realize this story is late, but I was having trouble continuing it! Don't hurt me!  
Disclaimer: If I owned them, You'd be seeing this on TV, yup yup!  
Warning:Orange Juice Slash! You have been warned! I tried to stick to canon couples but...one is original...future Aisha/Zach  
  
Merry Christmas  
Part One  
  
(¨`·.·´¨; `·.¸(¨`·.·´¨; `·.¸.·*  
Rocky sighed as he drove his old red jeep through the snow, holiday traffic was the worst. It was practically wall to wall cars on the highway. Finally he gave up and decided to take the side roads the rest of the way...it should only be another half hour.  
He couldn't wait until he got to the cabin, it'd be great to spend the next two weeks with the other rangers and ex-rangers. He hadn't seen Zach or Trini in far too long...and he hadn't exactly seen Aisha or Kim yesterday. He still couldn't believe that his mom was actually letting him go away for Christmas! It was like a dream come true! There would be no annoying aunts to pinch his cheeks; or annoying little cousins or siblings to deal with on Christmas morning; or being awoken at 4:30a.m.! It would be amazing! Not to mention the fact that he had all this free time to spend with his friends...and Adam.  
Rocky grinned to himself and continued the drive to the Cranston cabin.  
  
Adam gazed around the main room of the cabin feeling rather useless and lost. All of his other friends were decorating for the holidays. Tommy and Jason were trying to set up the 9 foot pine without killing themselves, Tanya and Aisha were stringing garlands around the room, Billy and Zach were trying to get the Christmas lights to work, Kim was showing Kat how to make gingerbread cookies, and Trini was setting up mistletoe. Adam sighed, Rocky had tried to explain Christmas to him...but Adam still didn't quite understand all the strange traditions.   
Adam grabbed his coat and slipped out the door before the others could stop him. He wanted, no needed, to be alone at the moment. He still wasn't exactly sure why he'd agreed to come...no that wasn't quite right. He knew exactly why he'd come up here. He hadn't wanted to spend the vacation alone again. That, and Rocky had used the puppy dog eyes on Adam and promised him that it would be fun. Adam had never been able to deny Rocky anything when he used those eyes.  
Adam looked up, intent on doing some stargazing, to find that it was snowing. He opened his mouth to catch a few flakes on his tongue. It still wasn't very cold so Adam decided to just wait outside for Rocky 'till he arrived. It was better than being inside with his friends preparing for a holiday he didn't understand.  
  
Almost two hours had passed and Adam was getting ready to give up on Rocky and go back inside...it had gotten way to cold for his liking. He was shivering hard, and his teeth were chattering. Just as he was about to open the door to re-enter the cabin, he caught site of a pair of headlights bouncing down the road. Adam silently prayed that it was Rocky....he was getting worried, Rocky should've been here hours ago! An old red jeep pulled up in front of the cabin, right under the porch light next to Tommy's Father's Minivan. Adam jogged forward and vaulted up onto the hood to wait while Rocky got himself organized.   
Rocky sighed, he couldn't believe that he had gotten lost 3 separate times! Oh well, he could always blame the fact that he had lost the directions before he'd even gotten into the car. He grabbed his overstuffed duffle and swung it over his shoulder, he could come back for the rest after some hot chocolate.  
Rocky quickly hopped out of the jeep and locked the door. He walked toward Adam until he stood directly in front of him. Rocky grinned happily as he threw his duffle on the hood. He pulled Adam off of the hood of the car and into his arms in one smooth movement, for a deep, tender kiss.  
"Adam!" Rocky exclaimed as the two reluctantly had to pull apart for air "You're freezing! How long have you been out here?"  
"Too long," Adam muttered snuggling himself inside Rocky's parka "Where have you been?"  
"I got lost...here, take this." Rocky instructed, wrapping his huge parka around Adam's smaller frame "You're way to cold...you need to get warmed up...how about some hot chocolate?"  
Adam perked up exponentially "You're going to make me hot chocolate? Really?"  
"Of course! There's always hot chocolate at Christmas!" Rocky explained, laughing slightly "Ya know, you look adorable in that jacket, just like a little kid!"  
"Hey!" Adam exclaimed with a mock scowl.  
Adam pulled Rocky in for another kiss as "punishment". This one was deeper and more passionate than the last, and lasted much longer. Finally, when the two boys were forced to part because of the need to breathe Adam grabbed Rocky's hand and lead him towards the door, intent on getting some hot chocolate.  
  
Kim backed away from the window silently, feeling ashamed for intruding on the private moment, as she saw the two zeo rangers head towards the door. She went back to her task of stringing popcorn in a half daze. She couldn't believe the two boys were a couple! She'd never even entertained the thought before. She wondered how long the two had been together as she snuck a piece of popcorn from the supply she was using to make garlands for the tree.  
The former pink ranger was personally very happy for her friends. They were both such wonderful people, they deserved to have someone just as amazing in return. Then there was the fact that they looked absolutely adorable together. Looking back at all their adventures as rangers, Kim had to laugh. She must've been absolutely oblivious to not notice how much in love they were; the closeness, the casual touches, the shy smiles, the secret looks. She wondered if any of the others knew...she doubted it. She didn't want to brag but she was generally the first to notice things of the romantic type. She speculated that it might have something to do with being a pink ranger.  
  
Trini stepped back from the stepladder and admired her handiwork. She'd hung mistletoe over every doorway and archway, as well as in several corners. It would be easy to corner Billy. She rubbed her hands together evilly. She'd been using every way she knew how to show Billy that she was interested him, but for a genius he was surprisingly slow.  
Trini had had a huge crush on the former blue ranger since the fourth grade and he was still clueless! It was absolutely infuriating. She couldn't believe how dense boys could get sometimes.  
Trini shook her head to herself and picked up the stepladder to take back to the storage closet.  
  
Kat licked her lips nervously as she pulled the cookies out of the oven. She'd done everything that Kim had told her to do, but she was still afraid that the cookies wouldn't come out properly. She wasn't much of a cook and being left alone to make a snack that all of the rangers were looking forward to was making her nervous.  
She took a deep sniff as she placed the gingerbread men and women on the table. At least they smelled good. Maybe they had turned out okay. All that was left now was to let the cookies cool so she could add the icing. She sighed, as she sat down at the huge kitchen table. She couldn't believe that she had the next two weeks to simply goof off and be a teenager. That is if the machine empire kept to their own business. She loved being a part of the team, but sometimes she just wanted to be a normal teenager with no big responsibilities.  
  
Aisha grinned as she and Tanya put up the last of the sparkling garlands. The rest of the decorations were coming with Rocky. Aisha sighed, where was that boy? He was supposed to have been here hours ago! He was usually a little late, but this was ridiculous. She really wanted to see her best friend again! She'd known him since they were five years old. It had been the summer when the two were 10 that Adam had joined the group. Aisha giggled, it had been hilarious when they discovered that Adam wasn't even 9 years old yet, and even funnier when he joined their class in the fall.  
Aisha started pacing, where could Rocky be?  
Tanya laughed at her "Waiting for the love of your life to return?"  
"Oh please!" Aisha replied laughing "He's like my little brother! Besides, last I knew he was in a pretty steady relationship."  
"No way!" Tanya said not believing her predessesor "Rocky going steady with anyone? Please!"  
"He was, long time too." Aisha confirmed "Let you in on a secret though...there's a ranger I've got my eye on, and he is most definetly not Rocky."  
"Who is it?" Tanya asked eagerly.  
"Like I'd tell you, you blabbermouth."  
Tanya pouted. She could keep a secret, if someone asked her to. However it was fairly obvious that Aisha wasn't going to tell her or anyone else for quite a while. Tanya grinned.  
"Well, whoever it is, you can trap 'em under the mistletoe sometime this week."  
"Ooh, I like the way you think." Aisha said with an evil gleam in her eye.  
"Why do you think that Trini put up so much?"  
  
Billy groaned, these Christmas lights were evil. No matter what he or Zach tried, they just wouldn't work! No amount of twisting or replacing of bulbs would make them light up! Nothing! Billy was beginning to think they'd need a Christmas miracle to get them working and on the tree by Christmas Eve. Billy sighed, he couldn't stand not being able to work the Christmas lights. Christmas was his favorite holiday, and part of that love came from the decorations. He'd have to recruit Trini to help them, she was better at actually applying her knowledge to a problem than he was.  
Zach sighed, the lights were refusing to work, and Billy was getting that manic "I will figure out the problem at all costs" look in his eye. The one that had scared Zach ever since they were little kids. Zach couldn't wait to start trimming the tree, it was his favorite holiday tradition, aside from mistletoe of course. He was determined to catch Aisha under the mistletoe by the time the week was over. She'd caught his eye from the first day they met...but he'd had to go to Switzerland before he could do anything about it. Now, however, he could do plenty. This was going to be an interesting vacation, interesting indeed.  
  
"Just a little to the right I think." Tommy stated.  
Jason didn't respond, he didn't have the energy to. The stupid tree weighed a ton, and he'd been feeling so weak lately, which definetly wasn't helping matters. He'd known that accepting the Gold Ranger Powers would be risky but he hadn't actually thought he would be affected like this.   
The two teens tried to move the tree into the tree stand so that they could put it down. They'd been at this for an hour already and no progress had been made. Jason sighed, he wished that Tommy had listened to him that they use three people. The third could've crawled under the tree and directed the trunk into the stand. However the leader of the zeo rangers had been positive that it would work just as well with two people.  
Jason winced in pain, his left arm was starting to give out.  
"Tommy," Jason began "I need a break."  
"But we've almost got it!" Tommy exclaimed.  
"We're no closer to finishing then we were an hour ago, and I've got pine needles stuck in places I don't wanna think about." Even as Jason spoke he was setting the giant tree down.  
"Yeah...I guess you were right about needing 3 people for the job." Tommy admitted "We'll ask Adam for help after out break, k?"  
"Sure..." Jason replied, trying to stay awake "Where is Adam anyway?"  
  
It was at this point that the door slammed open and Adam and Rocky came tearing in, heading for the kitchen. Actually it was more like Adam tearing in and dragging Rocky in his wake. Tommy smirked, it was usually the other way around, Adam must be very excited about something.  
There was a moment of quiet before a shriek of surprise came from the kitchen. Tommy jumped up immediately and ran towards the kitchen recognizing the yell as Kat's.  
"Kat are you okay?" He asked slightly breathless "What happened to-"  
Tommy had to force himself not to laugh as he observed the scene in the kitchen. Kat was sprawled on the ground with Rocky trying to get off of her, while Adam glared at him and tapped his foot impatiently. The other rangers and former rangers had filtered in behind him and were laughing their heads off at the scene. Even Kat and Rocky were cracking up.  
"What happened?" Tommy asked through his laughter.  
"Rocky's a clumsy ape." Adam replied beginning to laugh as well, all the former ninjetti caught the reference to the animal spirits and laughed that much harder for it.  
When Rocky had finally regained his balance and backed away from the table, Aisha launched herself at him. Giving him a hug that lived up to her animal spirit, the bear.  
"Rocky!" She squealed "I missed you! Where on Earth have you been? You're so late!"  
"Can't breathe....losing consciousness..."Aisha immediately loosened her hold and stepped back "That's better....The traffic was bad so I took the sideroads and ended up getting lost three separate times!"  
Aisha giggled shaking her head "That's my Rocky alright."  
  
Please help me! I need ideas for how to continue the next part!  
Teaser Line for next part:"There are better ways to get warmed up than hot chocolate ya know."  
"Like what?"  
  
Reviews needed! Help me! 


End file.
